The Squirrel's Choice (sequel to Rise of HopeClan)
by a moon's shadow
Summary: Squirrelkit was born as the runt of the litter, weak and small he is an easy target for his siblings to bully. One day a cat comes to his rescue, he leaves with this cat, thinking he's an warrior from starclan, but little does he know that this cat is pure evil,and will do anything to stop him from going to the good side, Squirrelkit is turning evil,can love save him from the dark?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am back with a new story! I can't make any promises but, I hope that this is going to be longer than 'Rise of HopeClan'. Onto the story! I know the sounds weird, but I couldn't think of anything else. Like rise of HopeClan this will start with chapter 1 because the last chapter of Rise of HopeClan, the last few paragraphs are the prologue.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **SQUIRRELKIT'S POV!**

I was nestled up against my mother's soft belly. I breathed in her warm sent, it smelled like milk sort of like my brothers and sisters but different at the same time. My mom's smelled of pines, mice, and milk. My sibling's scent smelled like warm milk. Each of them had a different scent that smelled different.

I was so caught up in trying to describe my siblings scent, because I couldn't see them that I didn't hear them scrambling out of the nursery. "Squirrelkit, do you want to play with your siblings?" My mother, Lunastar asked.

I squirmed and attempted to open my eyes, I still only saw darkness. "Mama, is there something wrong with me?" I squeaked. "No darling, everyone opens their eyes in their own time…" Lunastar meowed with a little bit of uncertainty in her soft voice.

I heard my father walk in. "Good morning Lunastar, good morning Squirrelkit." He meowed. "Hi daddy." I meowed shyly. Pineclaw purred and licked the top of my head and Lunastar's head. "Can I talk to you Lunastar?" Pineclaw asked, and they walked away.

I didn't care, I already knew what they were talking about, I still strained my hearing just in case. "Lunastar, I'm getting worried about Squirrelkit, I know he is the weakest-" I barley flinched "-but he hasn't opened his eyes and it's been a moon already." Pineclaw whispered.

"I know! It's not like I haven't noticed but we can't give up on him, everyone opens their eyes when their ready, Squirrelkit's just not ready yet." Lunastar argued. I was great full for her standing up for me, but I agreed with Pineclaw, I had a feeling he was right.

"I guess your right…" Pineclaw sighed and walked out of the nursery. Mom walked back to me, sighed and she lay down; I followed her and fell into a deep sleep in the warmth of my mother's fur.

I woke up in a warm pine forest, it was nothing as warm as our camp, our camp was starting to turn cooler since Leaf-fall was on the way, and this meant more prey was out to gather food for the cold leaf-bare. Anyway, the forest was nothing I had ever imagined! I never knew there was so much color in the world! The pine trees were taller than 20 cats stacked up; even the tall grasses were giants to me!

I heard a noise. It was a soft crunching noise. My ears flicked trying to pin point the noise. I finally picked up the scent of mice. I looked around and saw the creature sitting on a root of a tree nibbling an acorn. I instantly crouched down. It wasn't as good as my father's even though I couldn't see it; I still knew that my father was the best warrior in all of Shadowclan.

The wind blew my way, so I knew that the mouse wouldn't smell me, if he couldn't smell me he could definitely hear me, but as I struggled forward the mouse didn't stop what it was doing.

Once I was about 5 mouse tails away, I bunched up all my energy to my hind legs. I got ready to pounce, but before I could do anything I moved my foot which crunched a twig. The mouse looked up and I saw me, then it ran away to a hole.

I thought of what I had heard the warrior's say when they got mad. "Mouse dung!" I cursed. "You shouldn't be saying that." Said an amused voice. "W-Who said that!" I squeaked. A starry white pelted she-cat stepped out in front of me. I stared at her opened mouth.

"Are you a Starclan cat?" I asked. "Indeed I am little one." She meowed. "I'm sorry! Did I do anything wrong?" I gulped. The Starclan cat's whiskers twitched in amusement. "No Squirrelkit, you are not in any trouble." The she cat meowed. I swallowed the question of how she knew my name.

"Who are you?" I asked instead. "I am Moth Flight." She replied. Moth Flight, I had heard that name before. I searched my memory. "Oh! You were the first medicine cat! You found the moon stone!" I meowed. Moth Flight purred. "I was." She meowed. "Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

Moth Flight started to fade. "I'm sorry, my time is running out, but before I go we want you to know, don't give up, there is nothing wrong with you. Try hard and you will succeed!" Moth Flight meowed as she disappeared into thin air.

I woke up to someone prodding my side. I groaned. "You were meowing in your sleep, but then again it always looks like your sleeping!" Rowankit teased as he pushed me down. I growled when they laughed and ran away. "Don't listen to them." A tom meowed behind me. I breathed in his scent.

It smelled like mushrooms and Sweetsong. "Hi Sorrelfur." I meowed half heartedly. "Don't let them tease you like that!" He meowed. "It's hard to when you can't see." I growled. "Come on Squirrelkit! You need to see how beautiful this camp is!" Sorrelfur encouraged.

Then I remembered what Moth Flight had told me _try hard and you will succeed!_ Her voice rang in my ears as if she were still there. "I-I'll try…" I meowed. I tried opening my heavy eyelids. They still were sealed tight.

I tried again this time they loosened a bit. I tried one last time with an attempted and then it happened. My eyes flew open. "You did it!" Sorrelfur cried. I saw his shape in front of me. I squinted my eyes and saw a tom that had a calico pelt with a bob for a tail.

"Sorrelfur? Is that you?" I asked. The tom nodded. I read his expression and it was full of happiness. For me Sorrelfur was like a second father, always having my back, and standing up for me when no one else had. "We must go show your mother! She'll be so happy!" He purred.

When he moved I saw the camp. It was like a sandy clearing and two dens carved into a stone wall. I turned around and saw all the other dens. There were 2 more dens made of bushes. Sorrelfur was padding over to a giant hollow tree. I followed him that _must be the nursery!_ I thought.

I followed Sorrelfur into the tree and I saw many nests, only one was taken. A familiar scent came from the silver she-cat. "Mom! I opened my eyes!" I meowed. Lunastar looked up from her nap and saw my eyes staring into hers. "Squirrelkit! That's wonderful! I'm so happy!" Lunastar cried as she leaped up and pressed her nose to my nose.

"What do they look like? What do they looked like?!" I asked curious. "They're a bit odd, not like any color I've seen before but their half teal, half forest green." Lunastar explained. I tilted my head in confusion. "Here, come with me. There's a stream in the camp, I'll show you." Sorrelfur offered.

I nodded and followed Sorrelfur back into the light of the camp. In the center of camp was a tall pile of fresh kill. I followed Sorrelfur past it, and I soon saw a little stream of water running through the camp.

We walked straight up to the crystal clear water and I looked down at myself. I was smaller than a normal 1 moon old kit; I had an unusual pelt that was russet with a cream underbelly and chest. I finally looked at my eyes.

Like Lunastar said they were definitely strange… They were teal, intercepted by a bright forest green. Like mother said. It was half and half. "Sorrelfur! We need you to do a border patrol!" Pineclaw called. "I have to go. Have fun!" Sorrelfur meowed as he walked away.

I was left alone standing on the edge of the stream looking at my reflection. "Well, well, well, look who it is!" crowed Rowankit. I whirled around. They were standing about three tail lengths away, dangerously close. "Well! Looks like the runt finally decided to open his eyes." Snarled Cloverkit. I curled my lip. They Rowankit stepped forward looking at my weird eyes.

"Check this out! The runt has weird eyes!" Rowankit laughed. Featherkit and Cloverkit looked me and laughed like hyenas. After a while of laughing they stopped and a message passed through their eyes.

Something I didn't understand. Rowankit stepped one tail length forward. Now his brown face was press up against my russet one.

I could see his green eyes staring daggers at me. I squeaked as he shoved me. Hard real hard, until I fell right into the stream.

As I went under water I could still hear the horrid laughs of my siblings. My chest tightened. My little lungs couldn't take the pressure. I tried scrambling up to the top but I failed.

I sunk to the bottom. This was my end _why brother why!_ I thought as I lost conscious

 **First Chapter! Yay! I hope you like it! On Monday I am going back to school, so please don't get mad if I don't do a chapter. I will try my best to make them long and full of detail, but I can't grantee anything**

 **QOTD:**

 **Who is your least favorite character out of Rise of HopeClan or this one?**

 **Happy new year!**

 **~Lunapaw (That's my name now, until I get into 6th grade I'll be a warrior)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm am back with another chapter! Yayayayay! Unfortunately some mean comments have shown up in my in box and in public, and they are discouraging on Ravenkit's destiny. That made me upset but is not going to stop me from completing my story; also it is not at all where she becomes leader and has Fallenleaf's kits, not at all. You'll see it when you read it. Also if the person that commented that, watch your langue I am 11!**

 **Nightpaw's POV!**

"Nightpaw, you may go back to camp, thank you for helping on dawn patrol." Said my mentor. I dipped thankfully.

As I walked through the forest I bumped into Sorrelfur. "Nightpaw, you'll never believe what happened!" He exclaimed. "What, did flying hedge-hogs come flying out of the brush?" I snorted jokingly. Sorrelfur chuckled. "No silly, Squirrelkit opened his eyes!" Sorrelfur meowed happily.

My eyes widened with surprise and I sprinted towards camp. My paws hit the soft ground still wet with dew. I could see camp, and all the cats stirring. I pushed on, my flank heaving. Finally I was trotting through the camp entrance.

Chatter filled my ears and happiness filled the warm air. I looked around for the little russet tom. Finally my eyes rested on the tiny tom, who was standing next to the stream.

He was a little too close to the edge, a little push and he would fall into that water, plus the little kit's lungs wouldn't have as much oxygen as a warrior.

I took a step forward but his siblings where already there, I sighed in relief but stopped in mid sigh.

Rowankit stepped forward and talked to Squirrelkit which seemed almost rude the way this eyes narrowed and Squirrelkit's upset face told me that this wasn't an "oh brother get away from there or you'll fall in!" kind of thing.

I took 5 more steps forward.

I watched in horror as Rowankit shoved Squirrelkit and Squirrelkit stumbled back, and fell tail first into the stream.

I heard the splash and Rowankit's evil laugh.

No one else in the camp seemed to have noticed. I realized that Squirrelkit was probably having trouble breathing by now I trotted forward.

Rowankit, Featherkit and Cloverkit must have heard me because they looked over to where I was looked frightened and scampered away.

Now that they were out of the way I sprinted forward, soon on the edge of the stream, I could see his small russet body sinking towards the bottom, which was a few tail lengths deep.

I unsheathed my claws and dug them into the soft ground I strained my neck to the stream, I couldn't reach far enough, my whiskers where barley touching the surface.

I knew by now he might have gone unconscious. _I can't just let a kit die! Not just a kit, my brother!_ I thought wildly and without hesitation I jumped into the stream.

The water was up to my nose and I had to push off the bottom of the stream to be able breathe. I remembered why I was here and plunged my head under water.

I opened my eyes, the water stung against them but I **had** to get to Squirrelkit. I saw him, eyes closed at the very bottom; I peddled my paws in his direction.

I treaded water going to the surface for air, I pushed on, and soon I was over top of him. I ducked under water again and I felt my whiskers brush against his wet fur; I grabbed his scruff and pushed upwards.

I held his tiny head above the water and I climbed up the bank.

I collapsed breathing heavily, _is he dead? Was I too late?_ I panicked, but I could see the faint rise and fall of his chest.

I wasn't surprised when I saw Hollypaw rushing towards us. "What happened?" she asked. "It doesn't matter just please help him!" I waved the question away and without saying anything she started to pump the weak tom's chest.

"What are you doing?!" I screeched starting to move to stop her. "I'm getting rid of the water in his lungs, press your ear up to his chest, and tell me what you hear." Hollypaw explained.

I did what she said and crouched down putting my ear up to his chest.

I was surprised at what I heard. "I hear water sloshing around in there, like he drank water, but it went to his lungs." I noted as I heard the noise as she moved him.

Hollypaw nodded and pressed her paws down harder. After a stressful 2 minutes Squirrelkit coughed and sputtered up water.

I breathed in relief. Hollypaw pressed her ears up to his russet chest and sighed in relief. "No water anymore." She sighed. "Huh?" Squirrelkit asked weakly.

I turned my head towards him and noticed his eyes. They were a strange color, or color **S** more like it.

They were both half teal like Lunastar's and half green like Pineclaw's. I furrowed my brow but right now I just had to relax and be glad he survived. "I'm cold." Squirrelkit shivered.

I glanced at Hollypaw and saw her eyes were worried, because for me my pelt was wet but I was warm.

"We need to warm him up." Hollypaw meowed. "Ya, no kidding." I snorted. Hollypaw glared at me and I snapped my jaw shut tight.

"Can you walk?" Hollypaw asked Squirrelkit. Squirrelkit heaved himself up and onto his four paws, he took a step forward and wobbled a bit but on his second step he stood straight. He looked back at me and Hollypaw, nodding.

We all walked back to the medicine cat den, warriors around the camp noting our soaking wet pelts with a frown. Once we hurried in with stumbling Squirrelkit, Shimmerpool freaked out.

She shooed me away and started licking Squirrelkit's pelt. Once I took a step out of the den I was bombarded with cats of all ages and questions.

"How is he?" "What happened?" and those were only the most common. "How did he fall in?" "Why did you save him?" "Why did he fall in?" some asked.

A she cat pushed through the crowd and immediately recognized her voice. "Tell me what happened right now." Lunastar ordered shooing the crowd away, they left disappointed.

She walked me quickly over to the leaders den. Once we were safe inside she questioned me once more.

I told her everything, how I had run in hoping to see his new eyes and saw his siblings push him into the stream and I jumped in after him.

She stayed silent after I finished _I wonder what she's thinking, is she mad or does she not believe me?_ I asked to myself. My question was answered.

"I'm sure you were mistaken, Rowankit would never do that, you are dismissed." She meowed coldly narrowing her eyes.

I stared at her bewildered. "I said go, I'll ask him myself when he's better." She growled.

I walked out frowning; causing 11's to appear on my forehead.

The sun was still out and by now the warriors had let it go and were now doing chores as if nothing had ever happened.

I saw Rowankit, Featherkit and Cloverkit huddled up in a circle outside of the nursery. I stalked over toward them, my paws dragging as I went.

As I approached them I heard a scared whisper and they all turned their heads in my direction. Though their faces showed no fear, I could see the fear dancing in their eyes.

Once I reached them completely, I sat down with a thump and loomed over them, all three crouched in fear, but much to their relief I looked at them calmly.

"So why'd you do it." I meowed licking my paw and swiping it over my ear. "I did it because they did it." Cloverkit meowed accusingly.

"I did it because he did it." Featherkit meowed turning to Rowankit, now all our eyes were turned toward him. He squeaked but then summoned up his courage.

"I did it because Shadowclan need strong warriors like me not weak puny ones like _him."_ Rowankit meowed strongly. I narrowed my eyes at the tom. " _YOU_ don't _KILL_ cats because their _SMALLER_ than _YOU_!" I roared in blazing fiery.

Rowankit shrank back, losing all the courage. "You know what this clan _NEEDS_?" I asked still furious. Rowankit and his sisters shook their tiny heads vigorously. " _LESS_ cats like _YOU_." I spat at Rowankit.

"Nightpaw stop that at once!" Lunastar's order pierced the air, and she trotted over to her youngest kits. I looked sharply up at my mother.

I glared fiercely at her she returned the look.

"Leave my kits alone." She barked curling her tail around her 'innocent' kits.

I still had my eyes fixed on her as I stomped over to the apprentices den, where Snowpaw was waiting;

She rested her tail on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and tried not to acknowledge her hurt face as I curled up in my nest.

 **There done for the week and will be back next week- wait never mind I won't be able to post a chapter for Friday next week on this story because I am going to Utah to ski! YAY!**

 **I'll post Ravenkit's destiny on Monday and This story on Wednesday because I have after school stuff on Tuesday and I get back at home around 6 and barley have enough time to do my homework, so until then bye!**

 **QOTD:**

 **Who is your least/favorite character from this story so far?**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader: Scarstar: a dark brown tom with more than 1 scar on his nose and over 4 scars on his body from past accidents and battles and yellow eyes**

 **Deputy: Sandpelt: a pale yellow tabby strong tom with a white chest and gold eyes**

 **Warriors:**

 **Smokecloud- a dark gray tom with patches of light gray here and there and amber eyes.**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Leader: Pebblestar: a grey she-cat with white patches and blue eyes**

 **Windclan:**

 **Leader: Swiftstar- a white tom with black splotches and gold eyes.**

 **Shadowclan: all deceased.**

 **HopeClan:**

 **Leader: Lunastar: a pretty silver tabby she cat with white paws and turquoise eyes.**

 **Deputy: Pineclaw: A handsome tan tabby tom with 4 white paws and chest and underbelly with forest green eyes. Apprentice: Nightpaw**

 **Medicine Cat: Shimmerpool: a pretty blue gray she cat with a silver stripe down her back and blue eyes Apprentice: Hollypaw**

 **Warriors:**

 **Palefur: a light tanish grayish tabby she-cat with pale green eyes**

 **Windstorm: a grey tom with white splotches and dark blue eyes**

 **Lilacstream: a white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and grayish violetish eyes**

 **Morningdove: a light grey she cat with white splotches and blue eyes**

 **Quickstep: a brown tom with white paws and amber eyes**

 **Whitewhisker: a white tom with long whiskers and hazel eyes**

 **Sweetsong: A light gold tabby she cat with white underbelly and amber eyes.**

 **Sparrrowflight: a pretty brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Apprentice: Cloudpaw**

 **Ashspeck: a handsome gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Snowpaw**

 **Brackenstorm: a smaller tan tom with white chest and paw and bright green eyes. Apprentice: Fluffypaw**

 **Lightpelt: a gold she-cat with a white face and belly and blue eyes**

 **Sorrelfur: a calico tom with a bob for a tail and green eyes**

 **Flybreeze: an orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a long tail**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Snowpaw: a white she cat with gray paws and pale blue eyes**

 **Hollypaw: a black she cat with white paws and chest and underbelly and green eyes.**

 **Nightpaw: a black tabby tom with grey front paws and white back paws and dark blue eyes**

 **Cloudpaw: a white fluffy tom with grey paw and gold eyes**

 **Fluffypaw: a dark grey tom dappled grey and black with green eyes**

 **Queens:**

 **Lunastar: a pretty silver tabby she cat with white paws and turquoise eyes. (Kits; Rowankit, Cloverkit, Squirrelkit, Featherkit)**

 **Kits:**

 **Rowankit: a brown broad tom with white paws and forest green eyes**

 **Cloverkit: a brown tabby she-kit with a white chest and green eyes with light green in the center**

 **Squirrelkit: a russet tom with a cream chest and underbelly and paws with a bushy tail and odd half green half teal eyes**

 **Featherkit: a silver tabby with a bushy tail and white paw and underbelly with light blue eyes**

 **Elders:**

 **Skyclan:**

 **Leader: Flightstar: a white she-cat with green eyes and long strong legs, great for jumping.**

 **Warriors:**

 **Ratpelt: a grey tom with amber eyes and a scratched off ear.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg! I'm so sorry that I repeated myself; I can't find the chapter that I did so I have to re do it.**

 **SQUIRRELKIT'S POV! (2 moons after he fell in)**

I woke up to another early morning. I raised my head slowly, looking around. As usual Rowankit, Cloverkit and Featherkit were sleeping a few tail lengths away from me. It was like I had a plague!

Of course mom didn't notice. Those stinky rats are always mixing up trouble. I stood up silently. I wanted softly towards the exit, the sun just visible over the tree tops surrounding our camp.

Once I took a paw step outside, I stretched and yawned. I looked around trying to decide to do; since Rowankit wasn't awake I could do whatever I wanted!

The warm wind blew and ruffled my fur. The pine trees swayed, their leaves whispering to one another. They seemed to be saying: _"Squirrelkit's free! He can play!"_

I puffed my chest out in agreement. "ARE YOU TALKING TO TREES" yelled a voice behind me. I swear to Starclan, I jumped about 5 tail lengths in the air. I whipped around to see none other than my siblings, laughing their faces off.

I forced my fluffed up pelt to smooth down and looked at my brother straight in the eyes

"What do you want Rowankit, you probably woke up the whole clan by now." I growled. "Whatever, it was worth it." Rowankit sneered.

They shoved past me "Let's play some moss-ball!" Featherkit squealed. They went behind the nursery tree.

A few seconds later I heard "Catch it Rowankit!" "Wow Rowankit nice catch!" "I got it!"

I growled, jealousy creeping up into my fur and tickling my skin. Soon I was marching up toward then. I turned the corner and they came into view.

They jumped, twisted and turned, straining their paws to catch the moss ball. "Ahem!" I meowed finally.

They froze, turning their heads in my direction. Once Rowankit saw me he immediately twisted his smile into a snarl, curling his lip to show his pointy white teeth

"What do you want, runt?" He growled. I shifted my paws "Umm…" I meowed unsure. What _did_ I want?

"Never mind" I said nervously backing away. Rowankit exchanged glances with Cloverkit and Featherkit, and as if they were telepathically talking: "Oh, no you don't." hissed Cloverkit.

And without a warning Cloverkit pounced. As weak as I am, she easily pinned me down. "Well done Cloverkit." Rowankit congratulated.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the faint outline of Moth Flight. _Help me!_ I thought. She looked at me sadly and shook her head and disappeared into the wind.

"Go ahead Cloverkit, scratch him, but leave some for me." Rowankit ordered, and without hesitation, Cloverkit brought her claws down on me. The fiery pain was in my ear, blood started trickling in my eyes.

I felt the urge to shake my head to get it out, but if I did. There would be more pain. So I just blinked the blood out of my eyes. When I looked up again, Featherkit was in Cloverkit's place, pinning me down. Even her fragile figure was able to keep me down.

I struggled against her grip but she sank her fangs into my muzzle. A bit less painful than Cloverkit's mark but it still hurt.

I gave a yelp but Featherkit quickly placed her fluffy tail over my mouth muffling my scream.

As Rowankit took her place I swear I saw Featherkit give me a glance. In her eyes I saw something was it _pity?_ Was it _a sorry_ glance? I didn't know, before I could figure it out it was gone, blocked by Rowankit.

He looked down at me "I'm going to make you feel so much pain, that you wish you were never born!" he spat. _You already have_ I thought miserably.

Rowankit unsheathed his claws. They glinted in the morning sun. He brought them down over my eye. They sank deep into my flesh they scraped my eye lid and under it.

I held in my cry of pain, tears sprang into my good eye at the sudden pain.

"Again!" Called Cloverkit. Rowankit smirked at her encouragement. He started to bring his claws down on my chest, but then… **WHACK!**

Rowankit fell back with a smash. I looked up surprised and a faint looking cat had pinned him down and was now scrapping his claws over Rowankit's under belly. Rowankit yowled.

As if that was what the cat was looking for, he got off him and bounded over to me. This time I got a good look at him. He was a small, light brown full grown tom with a white chest and green eyes that stared into my soul.

Those eyes! They looked like- "Pineclaw! Daddy!" Rowankit yowled happily.

I looked past the fainted cat and was looking into the same eyes. "Dad who is-"Cloverkit started "Mousestar." Pineclaw growled.

Lunastar's familiar white pelt appeared next to Pineclaw, jaws wide open at the sight of the scene. Mousestar- the cat beside me didn't even seem to care that Pineclaw didn't want him there.

"B-B-But you died!" Lunastar stammered. "Oh I am, I can come and go through the two words as I please." He purred, which sounded painful.

"Get out then! Go back to your world!" Pineclaw ordered starting to unsheathe his claws. "Not a chance son." Mousestar growled. _Son? Did he just say son to Pineclaw?_

I realized I wasn't the only puzzled cat; Rowankit was just as confused as I was.

"I've noticed that Squirrelkit is being bullied, beyond you could ever imagine, so I've come to rescue him." Mousestar continued.

"No! I order you not to take my kit!" Lunastar cried. "Make me." Mocked Mousestar.

"You can't just take our kit!" Pineclaw yowled. Mousestar looked steadily into Pineclaw's eyes. "How about we let him choose?" Mousestar replied.

All eyes were on me now. I puffed out my fur trying to be bigger, earning a snicker from Cloverkit. I ignored it, and started my speech already knowing my decision.

"All my life you have always treated me like a pesky tick. Only caring for me out of pity, not believing what I say is true, almost killing me-" I paused taking the chance to glare at Rowankit "-none of you can imagine what a terrible life it is for me. So that is why I'm deciding to go with Mousestar." I finished, followed by silence.

Mousestar placed his tail on my back, which gave me the unpleasant feeling of falling into an ice cold river, I shivered slightly and without one glance back, I walked away soon joined by Mousestar.

We walked into the forest soon reaching the border.

Beyond this mark was the un-known, about to be discovered.

 **This time around I changed it, a lot.**

 **The other one that I lost was where they attacked Squirrelkit and then Squirrelkit scratched Rowankit and then Pineclaw saw this and only cared about Rowankit, and made Squirrelkit take care of the elders until he was a warrior.**

 **Which one do you think would be better?**

 **QOTD:**

 **Who is you least favorite character?**

 **~Luna (Lovegood XDXD jk)**

 **(I'm a harry potter nerd now that my teacher made me read the books)**


End file.
